lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Ithilien
Ithilien, (Sindarin for Land of the Moon) is a biome of Middle-earth. It was, until Minas Ithil's fall, the easternmost province of Gondor, and was also once a fair land before it became infested with the filth of Mordor. Ithilien is located in southeast Middle-Earth, in the strip of land west of the river Anduin, between Gondor and the Mordor Mountains (Ephel Duath). The area resembles a Vanilla Minecraft forest, containing dense vegetation and trees. The lebethron tree and asphodel flower are exclusive to this biome. Upon entering Ithilien, the player gains the achievement "Land of the Moon." Sub-biomes Ithilien Hills The Ithilien Hills are a mountaineous sub-biome with only Standard, Forest and Light Forest variants. As the name implies, the area features less trees and has landscape dominated by rolling hills. It's consequently harder to travel through. The hills represent the Emyn Arnen, south of Osgiliath. Ithilien Wasteland Near the border of Mordor is the Ithilien Wasteland sub-biome, which most prominently shows the evil inflicted to this land. Almost all trees there are bare trunks. While no forces of Gondor are patrolling these lands, foul creatures are in control. There is no game of any significance left to hunt here (the only possible would be Rabbit). This sub-biome comes in three variants: Forest Light, Scrubland and Dead Oak Forest. Biome Variants In Ithilien biome the following biome variants can occur: * Standard - Normal Ithilien biome, with few tree growth but low occurence. * Flowers - The fields and the undergrowth of tree clusters teem with Asphodel and other flowers here. * Forest - Forest covered lands. These are abundantly present. * Light Forest - Lightly forested lands. This is a predominant variant. * Hills - A hilly landscape with a higher average elevation. * Forested Hills - A landscape with forest covered hills. * Dense Oak Forest - Dense forests with many large oak trees. Also huge oaks, measuring 3 m in diameter and reaching up to 30 m, are common here. Patches of podzol cover the forest floor. * Dead Oak Forest - Lands covered in forests whose glory is passing away. The forest density is comparable to the light forest variant, but there are many stems of dead, leafless trees. This variant is very helpful for acquiring large quantities of wood, as the dead trees provide a lot of easy accessible lumber. * Oak Shrublands - Forest covered lands with a lower tree density than regular forests, but with a very thick undergrowth of shrubs. This is also a predominant variant. * Dense Lebethron Forest - A densely forested variant dominated by large and huge Lebethron Trees. The forest floor is partially covered with . * Scrubland - Scrublands are typically areas with very poor, sandy and/or rocky soil. This results in very little tree growth and the vegetation is dominated by low growing scrubs (stunted trees / shrubbs) and bushes. These are also abundantly present. * Birch Forest - A forest dominated with Birch trees. * Beech Forest - A forest dominated with Beech trees. * Apple-Pear Orchard - An orchard containing Apple and Pear trees. * Olive Orchard - An orchard containing Olive trees. * Plum Orchard - An orchard containing Plum trees. The relatively open biome variants Standard, Light Forest, Oak Shrubland and Scrubland, offer the best opportunity to spot Ithilien Ranger Hideouts. Structures Occasionally, one will find ruined Gondor structures left over from when Ithilien was a prosperous and beautiful region of Gondor. *Ruined Beacon Towers- Ruined versions of Beacon Towers. *Gondor Ruins-Ruins of an unrecognisable structure, occasionally underneath which is a wraith and two chests. *Ruined Gondor Towers- Ruined towers containing a Gondorian Crafting Table, a bed, and a chest. *Gondor Obelisks- Tall towers with a Beacon of Gondor at the pinnacle. *Ithilien Ranger Hideouts- Small underground hideouts with Ranger Armor sets on armor stands and Ithilien Ranger Captains. Mobs Rangers of Ithilien spawn in this biome, valiantly defending the land from the evil creatures of Mordor that now control it. During the night, many Mordor Orcs and Mordor Wargs spawn here and will attack any Free Folk and usually overpower the few Rangers of Ithilien, so Ithilien is not a safe place for Free Peoples at night. In the Ithilien Wasteland sub-biome, Orcs are also present during the day and no Ithilien rangers spawn. *Rangers of Ithilien - Men of Gondor similar to Rangers of the North, except for the White Tree of Gondor on their capes, and the Gondorian Daggers that they wield in close combat. *Ithilien Ranger Captain - Captains of the Rangers, who spawn only in Ithilien Ranger hideouts. *Gondor Ruins Wraith - Wraiths that spawn in Gondor Ruins and are hostile to all players. *Mordor Orc - Orcs of the Black Land that serve Sauron with cruel blades and cold hatred. These have a chance to spawn on wargs. *Mordor Orc Archer - Mordor Orcs armed with bows. *Mordor Orc Bombardier - Mordor Orcs with Orc bombs. *Mordor Wargs - Evil wolves of Mordor that lust for for meat and serve Sauron. In addition to NPCs, farm animals, including horses, will spawn in this biome. Conquest Ithilien can be conquered by Gondor, Rohan, Mordor, Rhúdel, Near Harad, Morwaith, Half-trolls and Isengard. The conquest rate is 1.0. Mining All the normal ores generate here, but underneath the dirt layer is an additional layer of Gondor Rock. Gondor Rock also generates in randomized patches underground. Vegetation Despite it being situated near the corrupted realm of Mordor, much of Ithilien remains a beautiful woodland with lush vegetation. Oak and Lebethron trees are aplenty, with the latter being found exclusively here. Other trees include birch, cedar, chestnut, and various Fruit Trees, that are also kept in orchards. Almond trees are most abundantly present in this biome. In addition to asphodel, which spawn solely in this biome, the forest is populated with a more than average variety of flowers. Athelas also has a rare chance of spawning here. Grass growth rates are higher than normal. In the Ithilien Wasteland, about half of the trees are dead, but a few have survived the flames of Mordor. Gallery Ithilien road.png|Ruined beacon tower along road in Ithilien Ithilien hills.png|Ithilien hills with river Ithilien border.png|Border of Ithilien with Mordor with two Mordor towers in background Ithilien scrubland.png|Ithilien scrubland Category:Biomes Category:Gondor Category:Good Category:Ithilien Category:Fiefs of Gondor